Protecting You
by imADORINGyou
Summary: Draco was bad until they killed one of the people that meant the most to him. He turned to his enemny to seek revenge. Little did he know that the he would get assigned to protect one of his least favorite people, none other than Ginny Weasley. [dg]


Hey everyone! I'm here just posting my new fic ^^ Please support me and read it. I hope to update often so look forward to that. Okay, I won't talk much. Enjoy~ 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here. All of them belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is mine =)

Chapter 1: Before My Eyes 

An evil laughter rang throughout the graveyard, echoing as it bounced off each grave. The familiar sound was unmistakable, for usually Draco Malfoy was joining in. But not this time. For this time, all he could do was stand and watch. He was too shocked to even believe what he was seeing, too shocked to even realize that all this was reality rather than merely a terrible nightmare. What was even more shocking was that no one was doing anything to stop it, not even his father, Lucious Malfoy…not a single soul.

The woman before them was desperate, on bended knees begging for her life. But why? What had she ever done to deserve such treatment from the Dark Lord himself? What had she done to make each and every one of these Death Eaters that she was surrounded by to turn against her?

From face to face she moved, frantically willing for someone, anyone to speak up. But no one did. Because this was the way things went, this was the way things worked. Once you did something wrong and betrayed Voldemort, there was no turning back. There would only be one thing left in your life…and that one thing was death.

"Please…don't kill me…" the woman pleaded, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…I thought they were one of us…" she continued on and on with her excuses, with her reasons to explain her actions.

The Dark Lord looked at her pathetic form, tears pouring from her eyes and wearing torn, filthy black robes. He raised his wand, causing a terrified gasp to escape from the woman's lips.

She looked up at Lucious, silently hoping for him to care, just this once, care enough to save her life, care enough to stick up for her. But he simply looked away from her gaze and ignored her, as if she meant nothing to him.

And that was when she turned to Draco, who was still in shock and hadn't registered in his mind what was happening. He just stared back, empty eyed with a pale face. He didn't know what he should do, nor did he know what he _could _do. Draco had no power over the Dark Lord, he was merely a lowly-ranked Death Eater. His opinion mattered to none.

"Shut up!" Voldemort hissed at her, causing her to shriek and go silent. His voice was low and harsh, his glare intimidating and frightening. Almost immediately, everyone went silent after his harsh comand. Silence enveloped them and the only sound that could be detected was of the woman before them breathing heavily, knowing that any second now, she would have to face death.

Voldemort laughed seeing the fear in her eyes, enjoying each and every second of her torture. He didn't even have to raise his wand and already she was afraid. This was the way life was supposed to be, this was the way it should always be, and this was the way that life had always been for the past few years. Voldemort stood there for a few more seconds, staring at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, then turned to Lucious. "Kill her," he comanded.

Lucius looked at him, shocked, but quickly recovered. He nodded his head and stepped forward, raising his wand and preparing himself for what would happen next. Draco looked away and closed his eyes, not wanting to witness this scence. But no one even took notice in Draco's actions, for no one even cared. To them, Draco meant nothing.

"Avada kedavra." Lucious spoke the words loud and clear, waving his hand in the motions to go along. As a result, a piercing green light shot out of the end of Lucious' wand. The last sound of the woman was a high pitched scream, no doubt screaming for her life. Draco shuddered as the shout was cut short, sensing that she was gone. Even though he had not been watching, he could fill it in the air – the thickness and queesiness in his stomach that he experienced whenever the Dark Lord or one of his Death Eaters killed. But this time it was different, this time the feeling had hit him harder than ever before.

Voldemort laughed. "Pathetic," he whispered quietly, though loud enough for all to hear, "I knew from the start she would be of no value to us. Good work, Lucious. That was quite a hit." And with that, he turned and strolled off, everyone tailing behind him.

But Draco stayed behind, long after everyone had left. He stared at the now dead body of the woman on the ground. Her face was pale and her eyes wide open in shock. He dropped to his knees and kneeled beside her. One by one tears fell onto her cold face in disbelief that this had happened, that she was really dead, that Draco had actually allowed this to happen. He brushed back her hair and lifted her limp body, hugging her close. And for no one to hear, no one to witness, he muttered softly through his tears,

"Mother…"


End file.
